


[Podfic] Une aventure sur dix

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: DC Comics References, Episode: s01e05 Meeseeks and Destroy, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Geek Morty, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Gravity Falls References, Marvel References, Nerd Rick Sanchez, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, San Diego Comic-Con, Star Trek References, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Rick avait promis le leadership à Morty une aventure sur deux. Morty n'a pas oublié...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une aventure sur dix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733159) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/udisf1a3)


End file.
